


The Sound Flows

by ThatOnePsycho



Category: RWBY, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePsycho/pseuds/ThatOnePsycho
Summary: Composer, Conductor, Producer: The three jobs that keep an Underground working. Neo, Ruby, Hei: The three in those jobs for Vale's Underground. It isn't fun juggling that between the other parts of their lives... Well, except for Neo, but she barely does her job as is. In the Realground, Team WBY is trying to figure out what's up with their leader knowing Vale's avant-guard.





	1. Chapter 1

“Have I mentioned how much I hate you lately?” Ruby asked, arms thrown back across the apartment’s couch.

 

“Really?” Her boss, Vale’s Composer, said lightly, cleaning her brush as she used her stupid amount of power to do something she couldn't in the Realground, “What for this time?”

 

“I’m not blind, you know.” Ruby said, “Something’s up in the Realground. It’s so big even the Supports can feel the quakes.”

 

“That still doesn't explain why you hate me.”

 

“Because you’re involved. I know your signature, Neo. You’ve popping up in the RG all the time lately.”

 

“Maybe I need paint?” the multicolored woman asked.

 

“Then you’d send me, since apparently part of my job is to act as your goffer. You're up to something.”

 

“Heh,” Neo laughed, “Perceptive of you. What happened to the girl who all but bumbled through the Game on nothing but power?”

 

“She spent the last two years dealing with your conflicting orders and keeping the Reapers doing their job properly,” Ruby said, pulling out a butterfly knife and beginning to do elaborate tricks as her boss worked, “Kin was slacking. I’m still finding things that should have been dealt with years ago.”

 

“It’s a good first test dear,” Neo poked her head out from around her easel, frowning, “You didn't have that yesterday…”

 

“Yep,” Ruby said, focusing on the crimson knife, “It’s new.”

 

“Why? I thought you had that scythe of yours. It’s good, swap out your cloak with a black one and you’d be a walking stereotype.”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Crescent Rose is my RG weapon. She’s too recognizable, if I used it in the UG, or in the RG while in my Reaper outfit and someone recognized it, you, me and Hei would be in for one hell of a headache. So I’m trying this out. Weapons and fighting are my art, remember?”

 

Technically speaking, and in any other city big enough to  _ have _ a fully realized Underground, Atlas, Mantle, Mistral, heck, even the nearly formed one at Kuo Kuana, the Conductor wasn't supposed to be ‘in’ on the existence of the Producer…  _ but  _ a combination of Neo’s notoriously flakey handle on her job, Vale going three months without her naming a new Conductor after Neo Erased Kin, and the fact that Ruby was almost certain the men upstairs wanted her to take Neo’s place at some point had led to Ruby getting informed of that secret.

 

“How much longer till the next game starts?” Neo asked suddenly.

 

“Soon,” Ruby stood, “I should go.”

 

“Buy me some paint while you’re out!”

 

“I’m not coming back today!” Ruby called, walking to the elevator, “I’ve got other stuff I need to get done. I’m supposed to meet up with Yang for school shopping.”

 

“Fine, fine. But I want you to be in the Realground at the shop From Dust till Dawn at nine tomorrow!”

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Why there?

 

Ruby stepped into the elevator, hitting the button that would send her to the lobby, and shifted down with a happy sigh. Reapers, even the strongest in all of Vale, weren't prepared for the strain of the Composer. 

 

Ruby pulled out her scroll, sliding her headphones from the place around her neck and started her music as she read the list of prospective Players with a dull interest. She felt sorry for them, it was the week after a long break, so every Reaper would be out for blood.

 

The Reapers’ Game was a depressing but necessary sin. They grabbed people with potential to create some form of art, from painters, to musicians, to couturiers. In Ruby’s case it had been, and she was firmly convinced Hei had pulled some serious strings to pass this one off, her ability to fight. They grabbed these people on the brink of death, from car crashes, White Fang attacks, muggings and the like, and gave them an offer.

 

Pay the price of what was most precious to you for entry into the Reapers’ Game and the chance to return to life. Each day the Game Master, this week it was Kolr, would assign a challenge and generally a time limit. If anyone completed the challenge, the timers that appeared on the palm of the players’ hand disappeared and everyone moved on. Fail and the Reapers were allowed to go all out and Erase everyone in the Game, extending their own life.

 

Succeed all seven days, however, and Neo, through Ruby, decided what happened to the survivors. Those who had coasted by without any real effort were generally Erased anyways, they hadn't gotten the point of the Game. Occasionally they would be allowed a second chance at the game, with the caveat that they  _ would _ be Erased if they failed again. No round three, no weedling out of it. You won or you were done for. Ones who broke the rules that Neo (or half the time, Hei or Ruby) assigned were of the same fate.

 

Ruby stepped out of the elevator, calmly walking through people while spinning her knife.

 

Some were offered the chance to become Reapers. A best of both worlds, of sorts. With the exception of the Conductor, in this case Ruby, you were expected to eliminate Players either through ‘Walls’ blocking the way to the objective if you were a Support or by hunting them if you were a Harrier. They could freely shift between the UG and RG (though they were frustratingly weak in the RG) at will and fight Noise without a partner. So long as they did their job, they could continue the life they had before.

 

Some were given what they had been offered, back to life, away from what would have ended it. No questions asked, no strings attached. They would occasionally see into the UG, but that was it.

 

And Ruby was a key player in making sure it all happened like clockwork. Giving the dying hope and then dashing it. She had paid her hopes and dreams of being a hero for her chance. You were supposed to get your payment back if you won, but sometimes Ruby wondered if she had.

 

Unfortunately for this batch, Ruby strongly suspected that even with the pile up of three weeks of contenders, they wouldn't make it to Kolr. She couldn't know what the Supports were thinking, there were just too many of them, and even many of the Harriers were unknown. She did know the six who rotated through the Game Master spot, Kolr Bjorn, Hector Ambrosia, Orla Doyle, Griselda Grey, Irving and Rufina Bayard were eager for a bloodbath. Even with Ruby’s powers, she knew there would be trouble if she didn't let it slide.

 

Pushing open the door to Hei’s club, Ruby felt herself be forcefully shunted back into the RG.  Hei’s place was one of several throughout the city where Players could interact with the Realground. Places to get food, first aid or, for some reason that Irving and Rufina had explained to Ruby several times but she was still no closer to understanding, clothing stores.

 

Ruby preferred staying in the Underground whenever she was in Vale, unless she was with Yang, her Dad or Uncle Qrow. While she was amazing with Crescent Rose, she had many more tricks she could unleash if someone did something stupid in the UG.

 

Sure, she was allowed to tap into her power in the RG, any high ranking Reaper could do so to some extent, but it wasn't the same. Not unless she was working to avoid an UG collapse.

 

UG collapse was the unambiguous worst case scenario. Normally, if Neo gave an order, Ruby wasn’t technically allowed to outright disobey. She could follow them to the letter, rather than the spirit, but she was ultimately Neo’s proxy in the UG. However, if the risk of UG collapse was large enough, Ruby could declare an Emergency Call. Her and all the Reapers were free from Neo’s rules during one, and they would do whatever it took to stop it.

 

A city had to have a UG. It was a reflection based off imagination and dreams. There was only one recorded case of a UG collapse, and it wasn't pretty.

 

For reasons to this day unknown, because there wasn't really anyone who could do so, the Composer was dead along with most all of the Reapers. One day Vacuo’s UG had just, essentially, exploded. Reapers tied to it collapsed and died in the streets. With them, creativity in Vacuo died. Slowly, those with any artistic talent left for greener pastures, for a place with a functioning UG.

 

Ruby nodded to Hei, who was sitting at the bar talking with a man wearing a white suit with red hair covering one eye. Shutting off her music, Ruby pushed down her headphones, and spoke quickly and quietly, “Are they here?”

 

“Loft. You know how to get there,” Hei said, “And would you please put that knife away? You’re scaring the patrons.”

 

Ruby stopped, putting the knife away in her pocket. She was wearing the outfit Rufina and Irving had made her when she became Conductor, and they had repeatedly redone every time it got damaged on some dumb job for Neo or when she outgrew it.

 

Ruby liked her day to day outfit more and steadfastly refused to let her fashion designer friends make a copy for her. She was willing to accept something for when she was Ruby Rose, Conductor, but not for outside of that role. When she was Ruby Rose, second child of a middle-class family, she shouldn't be walking around in designer clothes that probably cost more than the rest of her wardrobe combined.

 

She didn't want to think about how much money had been spent on her current clothing. Ruby had been a late bloomer, meaning they had redone the outfit several times as she grew.

 

The outfit itself was a very good blend of Ruby and Reaper. The general rule of Reapers was that the higher up you went, the more elaborate and easily identifiable your outfit got. It made sense, climbing the ranks generally meant you were more in tune with the music of the UG. Supports and low ranked Harriers tended to wear hoodies, but the mid-rank and higher often had more expensive outfits.

 

But Ruby wasn’t one  _ for _ elaborate. So while her outfit would give her away as Reaper to anyone who was looking for one, and as the Conductor to any Reaper, it was fairly simplistic. Well, simplistic if you didn't count being made out horrifically and embarrassingly expensive materials.

 

Around her lower half were a pair of dark jeans that Rufina had taken a pair of scissors to. Apparently at the time pre ripped jeans had been ‘in’. Paranoidly, Ruby had taken to wearing a pair of tights under them  _ just in case  _ something ripped.

 

They had let her keep her blouse and corset, thankfully. In fact, Irving had decided he liked that bit so much that he had managed to bring it in vogue and keep it there for a solid year and a half which, Rufina had informed her seriously, was incredibly good. Yang, who while far from a fashionista did keep an ear to the ground on these things, had been impressed to see Ruby ‘predict’ the trend.

 

Ruby might have been more impressed if she wasn't completely aware of how he had managed it. Being in the UG made it easy to manipulate thought. Not to the point of mind control (as far as Ruby knew) but little nudges in the direction you want it to go. Even Players used this trick in a limited fashion during the Game. She would be willing to bet that Irving had used at least one day over the course of his weeks where the only thing he did was have the players working to keep it popular.

 

Over that was a hooded coat that, and Ruby was  _ certain _ they were using Psychs for it, somehow never got in her way despite it reaching her legs. Crimson red with the sprawling black tribal designs Reapers’ favored. When she pulled on the hood and zipped it up, it was a passable impression of her cloak and hid any remaining sign of her identity.

 

Ruby toed open the door to the loft. Technically it was hers, but she had little use for it outside of a place everyone could meet. Her friends were in various states of relaxation in the room.

 

Kolr was probably the one Ruby could actually get away with hanging out in the Realground. The bear faunus was around the same age as Yang and they were of similar social standings. They  _ had _ hung out a couple of times, though not often to avoid drawing anymore attention than needed. 

 

Korl’s outfit was even less elaborate than Ruby, though that made sense given what he did. His black hoodie was splattered with stains of spray paint, he had a red bandana pulled down around his neck, just a slightly messier version of the standard Harrier look, and was sitting there cutting out a stencil for his next job with his black hair short again. 

 

Hector was, as his all too fitting name suggested, cooking in the kitchen in a blur of knives, pans and the occasional hearty swearing as he grabbed one of those pans and dumped it into the trash, his green hair matted with sweat. It was rare that they went nearly a month without gathering like this, and he was apparently making up for lost time giving his test dumi- er… friends new recipes to try.

 

Irving and Rufina were rushing around Orla, their suit coats off as they took a variety of measurements from the guitarist. Irving’s brown hair was pulled back into a braid today, while Rufina’s golden hair was starting to fall into her face.

 

Griselda was sitting on the couch opposite Korl leaving her back to the door, and Ruby, as she typed away, working on the next novel in her series. Ruby snuck over, looking down at the words being written, “Zelda, what did I say about writing filth in my apartment?”

 

It was funny to see her jump slightly, Griselda slamming the terminal holding the filth shut as she turned to look at Ruby, “Ruby! You’re here!”

 

“About time,” Kolr said, putting his stencil away, “I was starting to think you did something stupid and the Composer erased you!”

 

“Nope, meeting ran a bit long,” Ruby said, hopping over the couch back and landing next to Orla’s guitar.

 

“Hec,” Orla called as the Bayards let her return to her seat, “Is that poison almost ready yet?”

 

“Fuck you too!” Hector laughed.

 

“Isn't that why you feed it to us first?” Irving said as he sat down with his wife, “Because we can survive it?”

 

“Composer as my witness,” Hector said, brandishing a heavy pan, “I will throw this at you!”

 

Ruby joined in the laughter, pulling out her knife and resuming her tricks as she waited for Hector to finish the food and hand out plates.

 

The group fell into easy conversation. Kolr wanted to hide out at the loft because the White Fang was out recruiting and it had seemed to take a headlong tilt into crazyville a couple of weeks back, Orla had used the two weeks to go relax on the beach, which wasn’t easy to tell, given her dark complexion.

 

“What do you know?” Irving said, as he pushed away the plate, “Hec actually decided to  _ not _ poison us for once. I knew he could do it!”

 

Hector didn’t dignify that with a response, focusing on Ruby, “So, who's in charge of the game this week?”

 

The air turned to tense excitement as they all turned to her. A completely understandable feeling, no matter what any of them did for a living in the RG, they were Reapers first and foremost. Each of them played their role like clockwork, and that role was to be the horrid hunter stalking the Players. 

 

“...Kolr,” Ruby said.

 

“DAMMIT!” Kolr punched the table, “I spend the last two weeks planning out new tricks and now I’m stuck here?”

 

“Better you than me,” Irving laughed jumping up and pulling Rufina with him, “Orla, give us a song!”

 

“At least pay the girl first,” Griselda cracked open her terminal, opening a new file full of plans.

 

“How many do we have this week,” Hector was grinning wildly, handing a bit of lien to Orla so she’d amuse Irving.

 

“Hundred and seventy,” Kolr continued, “It was gonna be great, I was gonna finally catch up with Rufina!”

 

“Only in your dreams!” Rufina called from where she was dancing with her husband to the waltz Orla was playing.

 

Despite the morbidity of the topic, Ruby couldn't help but give a small smile. This is what they were like. The Reapers’ game was a competition, both between the Players and the Reapers and between the Reapers themselves. 

 

It was good to see her friends like this. Sometimes dealing with Neo’s seeming inability to actually do her job made Ruby wonder why  _ she  _ kept the job. Then there were moments like-

 

-Hei flying through the wall and into the back of the couch. His normally impeccable suit a mess.

 

“Holy shit,” Hector vaulted over the couch, “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” The Producer winced, “Takes more than that to knock me out. Your sister’s here,” Hei directed the comment at Ruby.

 

Yang was here? And, Ruby checked, currently trashing the club. That wouldn't stand.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Ruby said, pulling her hood on and flipping her butterfly knives into hand.

 

“Rub-” the Conductor fell, cutting off Hei’s call and going to face her sister. This was going to be really awkward.

 

\--- X  **Hei** X---

 

Hei “Junior” Xiong wasn't like most people. He wasn't even like most of the ‘not like most people’ people who came into his club.

 

For one thing, he was (legally) his own father. For another, he was actually over four hundred years old. For a third, he was an Angel.

 

Ok, so technically he had fallen somewhere around the Great War, but that didn't change that he was still an Angel and answered to the rest of his kin. Which is why he was Vale’s Producer. The last line of defense if both Neo and Ruby failed at their jobs. 

 

Sitting at his own bar, Hei looked back at the cough from behind him. The person leaned against his bar, a man in a white coat.

 

“Roman Torchwick,” Hei said with a friendly smile, “What are you doing here?”

 

The robber nodded toward him, “You’re Hei?”

 

Hei’s lips tugged downwards. Only Ruby and Neo called him Hei. They saw each other on a near daily basis, even if it was just Ruby trudging in for a mug of the hot chocolate from the Conductor’s apartment. Just because the Game wasn't going on didn’t mean problems stopped forming in the Underground. 

 

“Call me Junior,” Hei said, “Everyone does.”

 

“Call me Roman then,” Torchwick said with a smile that probably was supposed to be friendly but only served to put Hei on guard, “A mutual friend of ours pointed me your way. Short, carries an umbrella, adorably sadistic.”

 

Dammit. Neo.

 

Hei breathed in slowly through his nose in an attempt to hide his ire.  _ This _ was what the bosses meant when they expressed concerns about Neo’s fitness to compose. Sending a diagnosed sociopath his way, what was she thinking?

 

Before he responded, Ruby walked in, dodging around patrons as she flipped one of the larger than average butterfly knives he had helped her get. Pushing down her headphones, the Conductor spoke quietly, “Are they here?”

 

“Loft. You know how to get there,” Hei said, “And would you please put that knife away? You’re scaring the patrons.”

 

Ruby did, flipping the knife closed and walking towards the back.

 

“Cute kid,” Roman said, “Little sister?”

 

“Something of the sort,” Hei hedged around answering, “So Neo sent you. Why?”

 

“Well,” Roman grinned, “I’m getting ready for a job, and need men. Neo said you could get me them. Was she wrong?”

 

“No,” Hei said, “I can do that. How many men and when?”

 

“Let’s go with… ten by tomorrow.”

 

Great.

 

“They’ll be here,” Hei said, “but you need to pay in advance.”

 

“And I will. Tomorrow,” Roman turned, “See you then!”

 

Hei sighed as he left, turning to the faunus tending the bar. A Harrier during the Game, “I need a drink, Rob.”

 

The Reaper handed over a glass of whiskey, leaning down, “Sir. A young woman just walked in.”

 

Hei looked back, eye widening as he saw a girl he had never met, but certainly knew of. Long blond hair, purple eyes, a black flaming heart on her yellow top.

 

“Listen to me,” Hei whispered, “Act natural. If you get a call from the loft, do not use names.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because that is the Conductor’s sister.”

 

Robert froze for a second, before calmly walking over to Yang, “What can I get you?”

 

“Strawberry Sunrise. No ice and, uh, one of those little umbrellas.”

 

Hei stood up, walking over, “Aren't you a bit young to be drinking, Blondie?”

 

“Aren't you a bit old to be called Junior?” she responded.

 

She didn't know the half of it.

 

“So, looks like you have me at a disadvantage. Got a name, sweetheart?”

 

“Several. But instead of sweetheart,” Junior squeaked as she crushed his groin, “Call me sir,” Yang pulled out her scroll turning on a picture, “They say you know everything. Tell me where I can find this woman and I’ll let you go.”

 

Hei looked down at the image, a woman with black hair and red eyes, “I’ve never seen her before,  _ sir _ .”

 

Ruby owed him for this. 

 

Yang let go of him, and Hei turned away and walked away. He would let Ruby deal with th-

 

“Hey, hey that must have been embarrassing for you. Getting manhandled by a girl in front of your men!”

 

Compared to dealing with Neo or Ruby? Not really.

 

“I’m giving you one warning,” Hei said, “Get out of my club and don't come back.”

 

“Aww,” Yang smiled, “Come on, Junior. I was just playing with you. Let’s kiss and make up.”

 

Hei stopped, looking at the girl and weighing his options. She was pretty, but if Ruby found out… yeah, not worth it.

 

“No,” Hei said, pushing past her.

 

“What? Why not?” Yang asked.

 

“Because you assaulted me in my own club? I could press charges for that, you know.”

 

“C’mon. Why would you do that?”

 

“I haven't done anything wrong since you walked in here,” Hei let a bit of his power leak out, “I’m well within my rights to make sure you’re of age when you order an alcoholic drink,” he was sooo checking her age with Ruby after, “as am I to ask you to identify yourself. In fact,  _ I _ could get in legal trouble for not doing the first one. Then you attack me and start making demands. Get out of my club or I  _ will _ call the police.” 

 

Hei saw Yang clench her fist as the club had all but stopped, watching them. Then she hit him… hard.

 

Hei smashed through the wall, rolling to a stop against one of the couches in the loft. Ruby was paying to get that fixed… which meant Neo was paying to get that fixed.

 

“Holy Shit!” Hei groaned as Hector helped him sit up, “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” Hei winced as his chest ached, “Takes more than that to knock me out. Your sister’s here,” He focused on the Ruby colored blob.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Ruby said, moving her hands up, pulling on her hood and grabbing her knives.

 

“Rub-” before Hei could finish, Ruby stepped off the edge of the hole, falling down, “Dammit!”

 

“It’s fine,” Irving said, joining Hector in lifting Hei up and helping him to the couch, “Ruby can deal with this.”

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Hei winced.

 

\--- X  **Yang** X---

 

Yang deployed Ember Celica as the twins confronted her. At the same time mentally berating herself.

 

How stupid could she get? Junior threatens to call the police for assault and she hits him? Wouldn't be the first time she had been brought up on assault charges and somehow she didn't think she would be able to get out of this one with just a court mandated therapy course.

 

“Melanie, who is-"

 

They were cut off by a dull thump, turning to the hole Junior had made. Standing there was a person wearing a red and black coat and holding a pair of large butterfly knives. Anything else was hidden by the coat. They pointed a finger at the twins, hiking a thumb up towards the hole he had just fallen through.

 

The twins shared a look before speaking, “Conductor…”

 

‘Conductor’ just repeated the gesture. Once the twins were gone, Conductor started to walk slowly back and forth. 

 

“So,” Yang said, “Conductor, eh? Please tell me that’s not your real name. I don't think parents can hate their kids  _ that  _ much.”

 

Conductor didn’t say anything, did a trick with one knife.

 

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Yang smirked, “You’re just a show off. Nothing to back it up.”

 

“Ha!” Yang blinked as a Faunus popped his head down, the hood of his hoodie hanging down. He looked… familiar. From where, though? “The boss can kick your a-ahk!” 

 

Another hand reached down, yanking him back through the hole. Looking to Conductor, Yang saw their left hand had disappeared into the inky void of their hood.

 

Were they  _ facepalming _ ?

 

“So what was that abo-?” Before Yang finished the question, Conductor threw one of the knives at her. Yang’s arm swung up, knocking it out of the air, “Ha! Is that the best y-"

 

Yang blinked as Conductor suddenly appeared in front of her, silently swinging two knives at her. Swinging for Conductor, Yang gaped as her opponent’s head seemed to shift just enough for Yang’s fist to sail past it harmlessly.

 

Yang’s Aura flashed as Conductor’s knives scrapped against it. Yang kicked off, firing twice to push herself further back.

 

Even as the shots should have hurt them, Conductor didn’t respond. Lifting their knives, Conductor moved, appearing in front of Yang the moment the brawler landed and slashing at her side.

 

Yang dodged, only for Conductor to appear behind her and attempt to stab her. Turning, Yang swung for Conductor’s head. Her fist passed through a familiar flurry of red flower petals and black smoke as the Conductor’s body seemed to turn to the stuff and accelerate to the side.

 

No way…

 

Lunging forward Yang grabbed Conductor by the shoulder and grabbed her hood, forcing it back.

 

And found herself staring into the eyes of her little sister, “Rubes?”

 

Ruby froze, eyes wide, “Uh…”

 

“What are you doing here?” Yang frowned, “What are you  _ wearing _ ?

 

Why was Ruby hanging around a criminal base? What was up there?

 

“I,” Ruby tugged at the coat, “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

 

Yang crossed her arms in front of her chest, “ _ Ruby _ ...”

 

“Me and my friends hang out here a lot, ok?” Ruby snapped suddenly.

 

“Aileen hangs out here?” Anxiety ridden Aileen?

 

“No,” Ruby said, “My other friends… the ones you’ve never met. Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

 

\--- X  **Ruby** X---

 

Ruby marched towards the loft with a sigh, feeling Yang’s eyes burrowing into the back of her head. This was going  _ great _ .

 

“So,” Yang’s voice had a forced calm in it, “You come to Junior's often?”

 

“Every few days,” Ruby admitted reluctantly, “Hei let’s me use a place above the club.”

 

The loft (though Neo had idly noted is wasn't  _ actually _ a loft since it had separate rooms, but apparently Kin’s predecessor had dubbed it such and the name stuck) was specifically the Conductor’s. It had been Kin’s before Ruby took the job. Other than a meeting place for her friends, Ruby mainly used it as a place to store her ever growing collection of weapons and keep an eye on the Game.

 

Despite what many Reapers thought, the Conductor was a lot more hands on than they looked at first glance. Forming unbreakable walls, generating Noise, keeping an ear to Vale’s music… it was not an easy job, and it was even harder to do it from Patch.

 

Yang grunted, “Hei? Are you two…  _ close _ ?”

 

“We’re friends,” Ruby said simply.

 

“What about these other ‘friends’? What are they like?”

 

“You’re gonna meet them in a second,” Ruby stopped in front of the door, breathing in and preparing for the impending mess. Finally deciding there was no point in putting it off further, she pushed open the door, “Come on.”

  
  


\--- X **Yang** X---

 

The first thing Yang noticed was the wall of weapons in the back. Swords, spears, axes, guns, knives, and maces were held up, with even more on the table in front of it. The only uniform part of them is that they were all red and black.

 

Ruby walked forwards, jumping the couch and walking over to Junior, who was flanked by a woman wearing a denim jacket and next to a woman with a scroll, “How’s things going, Hei?”

 

No. Seriously, what the  _ crap  _ was going on here? Ruby was wearing clothes that would look better suited on a movie villain, apparently regularly hung out at a club owned by a criminal who she was… what? Friends? Or was there something more?

 

That thought alone sent Yang’s stomach rolling. If that was true, all regret for hitting Junior left.

 

“I’m fine,” Junior said, “it takes a lot more than that to take me down, kiddo.”

 

“Good. I don't want to deal with the headaches that would bring,” Ruby turned, “Yang! Come on in."

 

Yang walked in, looking around. The two girls she had been about to fight before Ruby stepped in were leaning against an island, talking with the hoodie wearing faunus. 

 

As she looked around, Yang’s frown got worse.  _ This  _ was what Junior let Ruby use? It looked like it costed an arm and a leg, though was fairly  _ Ruby  _ in nature.  Red and black all over, with bookshelves and weapons. 

 

But there was a certain divorce from Yang’s sister too. Something about it seemed too… expensive. Running a hand along the couch, Yang frowned. Leather.

 

“So,” Yang jumped as a man and woman rounded the corner leading to a hall. The man was wearing a gaudy purple suit and the woman a red one, “Finally decided to introduce us to your sister?”

 

“About time,” the woman said, “Kolr!”

 

Throwing one of the bottles in her hand at the faunus, he casually grabbed it out of the air, “Thanks.”

 

“What are you two doing?” Ruby asked.

 

“Celebrating!” The woman laughed, sweeping past Ruby to grab Yang's hand, “It’s a big day, after all! Hello, Yang. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“Uh… Hi?” Yang asked in confusion, “Sorry. Who are you?”

 

“Rufina Bayard,” she said, “And this is my husband Irving.”

 

“Hello,” Irving said, pulling out a keychain bottle opener and popping open Rufina’s bottle. The woman immediately turned away, sitting down and drinking deeply from her bottle, “It’s nice to finally meet someone from Ruby’s family.”

 

“You’ve,” Yang looked around, noticing the man wearing an orange flannel shirt stepping out of the washroom, drying his hands, “Known Rubes for a while?”

 

“Two and a half years,” the man said, approaching, “Give or take a couple of months. Nice to meet you, I’m Hector Ambrosia and-" something must have caught his eye, because he suddenly grabbed the bottle of alcohol Rufina had been drinking, “You bitch!”

 

“Hey!” Irving barked.

 

“This is my cooking wine!” Hector said, “I paid a fucking arm and a leg for this!”

 

“Hec,” the denim wearing woman said softly, “Not now.”

 

“...Fine,” Hector threw the bottle into Rufina’s hands, sitting down a sulking.

 

“I’m Orla Doyle,” the woman said, “And this is Griselda Grey.”

 

Griselda didn't break her focus on the scroll.

 

“Yang,” Ruby said, “I know you’re confused. Just, please don't freak out. Try to get to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even if you don't normally post comments, can you think about breaking it this once? I'm in the middle of a self crisis about my skill as a writer (Even just as a RWBY one) so...
> 
> Even just a few words would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a rogue flashback!

Ruby gasped as she sat up, looking around as the crowd of people ignored her. Climbing to her feet, Ruby shuddered as she passed right through one of those people.

 

What was going o-?

 

Ruby’s Scroll beeped, drawing her attention to the message on it.

 

_Reach the Mountain Glenn Memorial Park. You have sixty minutes. Fail, and face Erasure. -The Reapers_

 

Ruby stared at the letters, trying to keep calm. So this was real. It wasn't a bad dream, she was really dead...

 

“OW!” Ruby clutched her hand. Looking down, she saw a series of red numbers engraved on her palm.

 

60:00

 

59:59

 

59:58

 

Ruby stared at the numbers.

 

“You know,” Ruby jumped in place, turning to the man seated on a bench. He was wearing a black waistcoat over a white button up, “Sitting around staring at the timer is a good way to get yourself killed.”

 

“Uh…” Ruby couldn't think of an answer.

 

“Whatever,” the man stood, “You need a partner?”

 

A partner? Ruby didn't want a part-

 

“You can't fight Noise without one,” the man said, as if he knew her thoughts, “Come on. Let’s form a pact.”

 

“You’re another player?” Ruby asked.

 

“After a fashion. Now, are we going to do this, or are you gonna let yourself be erased, Phones?”

 

“Ok,” Ruby took the man’s hand, ignoring the jab at the headphones around her neck. The world seemed to shudder and quake, before calming down.

 

“Good,” The man said, “Now, you got a name? Or am I gonna be calling you ‘Phones’ the entire week?”

 

“Oh,” Ruby said, “I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose.”

 

“Adorable,” the man said, “I’m Hei Xiong, but call me Junior. Everyone else does. Now, you got any pins on you, Kiddo?”

 

“Pins?” Ruby stopped as she reached into the pocket of her sleeveless hoodie. Pulling her hand out, Ruby stared at the small collections of pins.

 

There were four in total, three with a stylized weapon and one with a soda can. Ruby turned over the one with a scythe on it. Qrow…

 

“You ok, Kiddo?” Junior said, tapping her on the shoulder.

 

“I’m fine!” Ruby said, waving her hands rapidly, “just, Just thinking.”

 

“Well, save that until we get to the park. Come o-" Junior sighed, pulling out a bat, “Great. See you on the other side.”

 

“Wha-” Ruby blinked as Junior vanished, a pair of frogs that went up to her knee appearing in front of her. The thing that drew her attention was the animals’ hind legs. They looked like they were made of tattoos. No skin, just swirls of red.

 

Ruby yelped as one suddenly landed on her, planted those leg on her chest and pushed off, sending her rolling back.

 

Owwww.

 

Ruby dodged the next attack, looking around. What was she supposed to do? She didn't have a weapon.

 

The badges in her hand heated up, vibrating slightly. Like they could help, like they could be used…

 

Well, what other choice did she have?

 

Ruby dodged another jump, putting on the pins as she did. Once they were in place, Ruby let instinct take control.

 

Pointing her fingers at one frog, Ruby mimed a gunshot. An orb of red and black light tore across the space in between them, knocking the frog onto its back.

 

A large sword of the same light appeared in her hand as she moved. Stab, slash.

 

The frog exploded into static as Ruby bisected it. Landing, she activated the last pin.

 

The light shifted, forming into a giant scythe like Qrow’s. When Ruby swung it once experimentally, a beam of red-black flew from the blade.

 

Ooohh! She liked this one.

 

The frog didn't have time to react as Ruby swung the scythe into the air, another beam consuming it whole.

 

The world jolted again, and suddenly Junior was beside her, leaning on his bat. His eyes seemed to roam over her, “I knew it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Here, take this.”

 

Ruby caught the pure white pin, turning it over, “What’s this one do?”

 

“It’s a very special pin. Try it when we meet another set of Noise.”

 

Ruby followed Junior, jogging to stay even with the colossus of a man, “You seem to know a lot about the Game.”

 

“I do,” Junior agreed.

 

“Why?”

 

“I watch it, normally. I can see into the UG even though I’m not dead. We need to talk to that Reaper.”

 

“Rea-" Ruby’s eyes landed on the man leaning against a wall, playing with his scroll. Growing from his back were a pair of black wings that were probably useless for flying. Just a set of lines that ended in spear points.

 

As they reached him he looked up, “Anything you two need?”

 

“Bring down the wall,” Junior said.

 

“...Well, you have a pact. Not sure _why_ considering everything. Things that boring on the up-"

 

“Yes. Bring down the wall.”

 

The world warped and jolted again, leaving Ruby staring at the wall of glass between them and the park as it collapsed.

 

“C’mon, Kiddo.”

 

Ruby dutifully padded behind Junior, “What was that?”

 

“What?”

 

“He seemed to respect you.”

 

“Us,” Junior said, “He thought we were Reapers.”

 

“Why would they think that? We don't have wings.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Junior said, “Noise incoming. Let’s try out that pin.”

 

Then he was gone. Replaced with three snarling wolves with blue tattoo legs. Glancing down at the pin, Ruby frowned. Still white.

 

Holding out her hand, Ruby summoned the scythe. Diving over the first wolf, Ruby swung it down, obliterating it.

 

The white pin pulsed with light, an image appearing on it. Two sets of wings, one fluffy and grey, the other a Reaper’s wings in black and red.

 

As Ruby focused on it, several things flashed through her head. The most pleasant music she had ever heard, a town on the verge of becoming a city, a tavern.

 

**Ready?**

 

_Of course!_

 

The black and red light swirled around Ruby as she was lifted into the air. It formed into a set of bullets that ricochet around the area. When one impacted the wolves it exploded, thrashing the wolves around until they disappeared in a storm of static.

 

Junior popped back into existence, nodding, “Come on. Park.”

 

No other Noise attacked them as they reached the park. As they did, Ruby looked down at her hand. The timer was gone.

 

“Do you,” Ruby shrunk as Junior turned to her. Now that their (after)life wasn't in danger, Ruby was uncomfortably aware of how tall he was. He made her dad look short, “Do you mind if I listen to some music?”

 

“Go ahead,” Junior shrugged, pulling out his scroll.

 

Ruby slipped on the noise canceling headphones, turning the volume up to max and beginning to listen to _This Will Be the Day_ with her eyes closed.

 

\---

 

Wat r u doing?

 

**What do you mean?**

 

u r with a lil reaper. Strg. Wat r u doing? Who is she?

 

**Your new Conductor. I have a good feeling about her, but I’m putting her through the paces to make sure she’s actually a good fit.**

 

I DON'T NEED ONE

 

 **Yes you do**.

 

NO I DON'T

 

**Stop with the caps lock, Neo. You’ve forced my hand by putting it off so long.**

 

 I. DON'T. NEED. ONE.

 

**Either I pick one or the council picks it.**

 

Then I’ll erase them!

 

**And the Council will erase you. You don't have a choice.**

 

**Look, I know you don't like it. But it has to happen.**

 

\--- X **Ruby** X---

 

The first thing Ruby noticed when she opened her eyes was that they weren't at the park anymore. That alone was enough to worry her, since she couldn't have had them closed for-

 

Ruby realized that the song blaring in her ears was _not_ the one it had been moments before. How long had she been out?

 

The girl jumped as a hand tapped her on the shoulder, spinning, she saw Junior miming taking off headphones.

 

Doing that, Ruby focused on the man, “Wuh-?”

 

“You look worried, Phones,” Junior said, leaning on the back of the bench she had been sitting on moments before.

 

“I- We weren't here a second ago.”

 

“They knock you out in between rounds. Makes things go quicker for you.”

 

Ruby looked around, trying to figure out where they were. Warehouses stretching from either side with giant ships and-

 

Ruby froze as she caught someone staring right at her. Despite the occasional person that crossed between them, blocking from them from each other sight, Ruby was certain they were watching _her_.

 

She had pink, brown and white hair and several necklaces around her neck. Brown pants with tucked into white boots and a white and pink jacket.

 

Her gloved hands were clutching the base of a closed umbrella tightly.

 

“You alright, Kiddo?” Junior asked.

 

What had been the point in asking for her name if he never used it?

 

“That girl over there,” Ruby said, turning to her partner, “is she watching us?”

 

“What girl?” Junior asked.

 

“That on-" Ruby stopped, the girl had disappeared, “Huh?”

 

Any thoughts on the matter disappeared as Ruby’s scroll beeped.

 

 _Eliminate twenty Noise. You have one hundred and twenty minutes. Fail, and face Erasure_.

 

Ruby flinched as her hand burned again, the timer appearing on her hand in red.

 

“They aren't asking for much, are they?” Junior said, reading from Scroll.

 

“Is it normally harder?” Ruby asked.

 

“Yes,” Junior stood, “But there’s been a shake up in the ranks. The Conductor is dead.”

 

“The who?” Ruby tilted her head.

 

“The Conductor. The most powerful Reaper in an UG. It’s their job to pass the final verdict on who wins the Reapers’ Game,” Junior must have noticed the look of horror on her face, “There’ll be one by the end of the week, don't worry.”

 

Ruby didn't answer. What happened if there _wasn't_?

 

“How are we supposed to find Noise?” Ruby asked.

 

“They should have given you a Player Pin. Black, got a fancy skull on it.”

 

Ruby reached into her pockets, eventually finding the pin in question… alongside a pin with a mace on it, “Wha-?”

 

“Sometimes Noise form into new Psyches. You’ll get used to it. Put that on but keep the Player Pin in your hand.”

 

Ruby did, turning the skull pin in her hand, “Now-?”

 

“Close your eyes and stretch your senses. The UG is more than what you can see. It’s sound, tastes and smells too, they’re all more real here than in the RG.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the UG isn’t just the afterlife’s waiting room. It’s another frequency, dedicated to the creativity that brings a city to life. The music and rhythm that beats through it. Open up-"

 

Ruby closed her eyes, listening to Junior's voice as she did.

 

“-the honking of cars, the water crashing against the ships in harbor, people walking down the street. That’s why every UG is different, the ways these things merge together will never be the same in two different places. Can you sense it?” Ruby nodded, “Good, imagine you’re a member of a band, pluck out one instrument, focus on it.”

 

Ruby nodded again, listening to the jumble of voices echoing through her head.

 

_I hear there’s a good seafood place around here. That blog mentioned it._

 

_I need to get more paint for that school project._

 

_I wonder what Adam’s thinking about?_

 

Then darker blobs of sound.

 

_Doesn't even spare me a glance…_

 

_I knew I shouldn't have tried that dating site._

 

“What-?”

 

“Noise. They’re formed when negative emotions fuse with the UG. Reach for them, as many as possible, they’ll come. Let’s take them out.”

 

Ruby did, grabbing one, two, three, four, five groups of Noise.

 

“Save the sync to the end,” Junior said, “It’ll be strongest than.”

 

Ruby’s eyes drifted open, summoning the sword to hand as she stared down the set of five frogs.

 

The first lunged at her, only to be cut through immediately. The light shifted to a mace, smashing back two more. The next two were obliterated by a scythe swing.

 

The next set of Noise was three frogs and two wolves. Ruby swung her scythe twice, taking out a frog on each swing only for it to disappear halfway through the third swing.

 

Looking down, Ruby’s face paled as she saw the scythe pin had become tarnished. Had she broken it?

 

Firing at one wolf, Ruby summoned the sword, slashing through the other one. Once they, and the last frog, died, the next set formed.

 

Staring at the four frogs, Ruby felt herself connect to something. Looking down, she smiled at the repaired pin.

 

This dance continued, until Ruby was staring a bear with its front legs replaced with the tattoos of Noise.

 

Looking down, Ruby saw another image on the pin, a scythe and Junior's club crossed over the wings.

 

_Let’s do this!_

 

**Right!**

 

The tavern slowly changed. Children walked in, and then walked in with their children, who walked in with their children. The town became a city, everything becoming more modern… none more than the castle overlooking it all.

 

Ruby formed the mace, tearing at the bear and smashing it back, a shadow appeared behind the bear and hit it toward her.

 

Ruby didn't stop to think why she was strong enough to play tennis with the Noise, just continued to wail on it until it died.

 

The world shifted again, and her and Junior were standing there. Looking at her hand, Ruby laughed slightly, “They really weren't asking for much, were they?”

 

Just like that, the timer was gone.

 

\---

 

I don't like her.

 

**You don't say.**

 

She’s a little kid.

 

**She’s the same age you were when you got the position. It’s happening.**

 

Fine. But only if she makes it to the end of the week.

 

**Stating the obvious?**

 

Fuck you.

 

\--- X **Ruby** X ---

 

“This is getting boring,” Ruby said on day five, fiddling with a new pin. An axe.

 

Junior looked up from reading his Scroll, “You haven't been awake for five minutes yet.”

 

“I mean,” Ruby gestured around, “All this. I didn't think we’d be spending the week beating Noise.”

 

Ruby liked fighting, but it was getting really dull. Wake up, kill Noise, fall asleep. Repeat.

 

“You’re-" Ruby’s scroll beeped, “What’s it today?”

 

_Make black hoodies in. You have two hundred and forty minutes._

 

“In?” Ruby asked, ignoring the second half and the spike of pain, “What’s ‘in’ mean?”

 

“In fashion. They want us to make those hoodies fashionable.”

 

Ruby’s mind screeched to a halt at those words, and she was suddenly desperately wishing they were supposed to be killing more Noise.

 

Fashion!? Ruby didn't know anything about fashion.

 

Grabbing her headphones, Ruby slid them on. She wasn't fashionable. That was Yang’s job. _Most_ things social were Yang’s job.

 

What did fashion mean when you were- were…

 

Ruby shook her head like a wet dog, continuing to blare her music to cut out the world. Were…?

 

The nearly familiar hand of Junior pressed onto her shoulder, drawing her attention. Ruby took off her headphones, “What?”

 

“It’s not going to be as hard as you think, Phones. The UG has plenty of ways to manipulate people.”

 

“I have a name,” Ruby protested.

 

“Stop trying to block out the world,” Junior said, “And maybe I’ll stop calling you Phones. Come on, there's a place nearby that can help us with this.”

 

Ruby settled into the jog she had to maintain to stay even with Junior, listening to Vale’s music as she went.

 

_Rally tonight. Not sure if I’ll go. I don't like the Fang’s new message._

 

_Vacation ends soon, still don't have that project done._

 

_Damn. I still don't get how this guy can put up these giant walls of art without getting caught._

 

“What do you mean, manipulating people?”

 

“Have you looked at your Scroll since the game started? Really looked?”

 

Ruby pulled out her Scro- Wait.

 

Ruby didn't _have_ a Scroll. Her dad and Qrow had told her she had to wait until she had been at Signal for a few years.

 

Ruby turned Scroll in her hands, checking it over, “What the-?”

 

“You’re welcome,” Junior said, “Playing the game without a Scroll is much harder. Turn it on.”

 

Ruby pressed the golden gem in the center of the grips, letting the grips automatically pop out to a set length. Closing the music player, Ruby looked at the apps.

 

The entire lower half of the home screen was covered in a set of lock symbols, and when Ruby hit one, it vibrated slightly, “What are these?”

 

“They’re not important now,” Junior said, “You see the one with a thought bubble?”

 

“Uhh…” Ruby looked, “Yeah!”

 

“Open it.”

 

The app was simple, just a camera view and a drop down list with a single option. Black hoodies.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Memes,” Junior said, “Hit the button and you’ll make someone think about the option you chose. It won't do anything if they don’t have any reason to care, but if they’re trying to think of a new outfit, it should stick.”  

 

“That still seems slow,” Ruby said.

 

“Which is why we’re not using it for this one. Killing Noise while wearing an outfit makes people in the area more willing to use it. We’ll be good… we’re here.”

 

Ruby followed Junior into the building. As the door jangled, the blond haired woman sitting at a desk looked up, “Boring week?”

 

What?

 

“We’re playing the game. What do you think?”

 

“So you’re here for those hoodies?” She asked, “Kolr’s boring.”

 

“Yes."

 

“Come on,” she stood, “Irving! We have a pair of guests.”

 

The next half an hour was a blur of measurements and clothes talk, the duo looking excited as they did so.

 

“Three months!” the woman, Rufina complained as they walked the two partners wearing hoodies to the door, “Three months of _nothing_!”

 

“Boring,” Irving trilled, “Anyways, we’ll see you whenever!”

 

Then the door was slammed in their face. Junior didn’t seem perturbed turning away, “What did you think of them, Phones?”

 

“Uh…” Ruby trailed off, fiddling with her headphones, “That’s… I don't know.”

 

“Could you tell they were Reapers?”

 

“Kinda?” Ruby offered, “But why were they sitting around?”

 

“Game’s on life support, without the Conductor. Same reason we haven't seen many walls. Come on.”

 

\---

 

So, what are you going to do if she decides not to be Conductor?

 

**She won't.**

 

How do you know?

 

**She won't.**

 

\---

 

Ruby stepped into the Mountains Glenn park again, feet carrying her to stay even with Junior as they walked towards the boy sitting on the stage. The Game Master.

 

He was wearing a paint stained black hoodie, playing on his scroll as they approached. The animal ears on his head twitched, and he looked up from his scroll.

 

“That’s it?” He hopped down, “Man. I was so excited. Easy jobs, no Harriers and a skeleton crew of Supports, I was sure I would get a fun time. Not just a giant and a kid.”

 

“You’re not that much older than me,” Ruby said.

 

“You,” The boy stopped, examining Junior without answering Ruby, “You’re… Whatever, I don't need to deal with this.”

 

Ruby took a step back as the music pulsed, before standing tall, “Junior?”

 

“Yeah, Kiddo?”

 

“See you on the other side?”

 

“Yeah,” Junior grinned, “See you on the other side, Ruby.”

 

“Come on, you two!” the UG pulsed around the Game Master, warping as his voice was coated in a layer of Noise, “Let’s paint a picture!”

 

Junior disappeared with the next pulse, leaving Ruby staring down a building sized bear Noise where the Game Master had been.

 

Ruby fired every bullet in her pin, forming a pair of claws as she dodged away from the first swipe… and being struck by a wave of paint that followed it.

 

Skidding back, Ruby dodged around the next attack, landing on the arm and charging up it. The tattoo marked arms splattered rainbow colored blood as Ruby dragged her claws up them, switching to the axe as the pin reset.

 

As the other arm smacked her away, Ruby threw the axe forward, lodging it into the Noise’s right eye. Landing, and dodging his next smashed blow, Ruby created the mace.

 

On the next swing, Ruby swung to meet it. The heavy energy met his curled hand with a crack and a pulse of agony up her arm.

 

Ruby yelled in pain as the hand gripped around her, crushing her tight. Screwing up her eyes, Ruby summoned the sword next to her head and launched it towards his open eye.

 

Falling to the ground, Ruby rolled over. Two on her pins fell off, cracked. The sword and the gun.

 

“You think making me blind will stop me?!” the Noise bellowed, swinging down on where Ruby was as she dove out of the way, “Have you learned _nothing_ over the week?”

 

Ruby landed, summoning her scythe and launching as many strikes as she could before the Noise stood to his full height. The world warped again, and Ruby was staring at five arrows.

 

Dodging around each, Ruby felt sweat pour down her face. The moment the fifth sailed past her, both hands closed around her, lifting her into the air and resuming the attempts to crush her.

 

Forcing herself to focus on the white pin, Ruby hoped Junior was ready to use it.

 

**Do you hear that?**

 

The funeral procession moved past the bar that had once been a tavern. The last line of a family that had visited Hei’s bar since it had been founded, one hundred and eighty years before.

 

Grey eyes drifted up, staring at the castle overlooking everything. A tiny bit of power leaked out, coaxing the tower into life.

 

The beacon lights ignited, shining for a moment followed by the clattering of…

 

 _Bells_!

 

Ruby burst from the hands in an explosion of energy, watching the pointless pins fall to the earth as she rose into the air on Reaper wings. The bell on the Harmonizer pin just barely visible as Ruby grinned at the Game Master.

 

Hundreds of bullets pelted at him as Ruby launched forward, claws forming and tearing into him. Landing for a second, Ruby summoned her axe and sword.

 

Taking off, Ruby lodged them both into him. Spinning as she flew higher, Ruby threw the mace at his head and gripped the scythe that formed. Launching herself down, Ruby looped her scythe around the neck of the Game Master and pulled.

 

The world shifted, leaving Ruby leaning on her scythe as Hei walked past the unconscious Game Master, “So…”

 

“So,” Hei smiled, “I think you know what I’m about to ask you.”

 

Ruby’s eyes drifted to were the Composer was leaning on her umbrella outside the park, “Did one of you…?”

 

“No,” Hei said, “It happens occasionally. People who aren't dead but can interact with the UG. Neo was the same. It’s not hard to bump up their frequency.”

 

“I,” Ruby swayed, “Can I sleep on it?”

 

“Sure,” Hei said, “I’ll make sure you get home in the meantime. Nobody will notice you were gone.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby smiled, “Go-"

 

\---

 

She passed out.

 

“Clearly. Reapers aren't supposed to sync with an Angel. Even a shitty one like me.”

 

Still a bit anticlimactic.

 

“Well,” Hei leaned down, picking up the Conductor, “I should get her home. See you when I get back.”

 

\---

 

Ruby’s eyes snapped back to the present as a hand landed on her. Turning to one of Hei’s men, who pointed to her headphones, Ruby pushed then down.

 

So this is why Neo wanted her here?

 

“Yes?” Ruby asked.

 

“I said,” the henchman didn't seem to realize the nest he was kicking, “Put your hands up!”

 

“You’re,” Ruby kept from snickering, “Robbing me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ohh…” Ruby coiled her muscles.


	3. Chapter 3

“So.”

 

“I know,” Ruby said, examining the vast collection of weapons in front of her. Picking up a revolver with a massive bayonet hanging from below the barrel, the Conductor checked to make sure it was empty (it was) before giving it a few experimental swings. Nope.

 

“Beacon,” Hei said.

 

“Yeah. You ever been?”

 

“Once,” the angel said, “Must have been… ninety years ago. Was still a castle back then. Why are you doing that? You can just create a weapon.”

 

“And blow my cover further?” Ruby threw a  longsword into the duffle bag of spare weaponry she would be bringing to Beacon. Picking up a hunting pistol, Ruby added it to the pile before zipping it up.

 

“Go-" they both sighed as Ruby’s scroll went off, “What’s that?”

 

“Yang’s waiting outside,” Ruby said, “And totals from yesterday are in.”

 

“How bad?” Junior asked.

 

“Thirty,” Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, “I expected more.”

 

“Still got six days,” Hei said, standing up, “Call me when you get settled, alright, Ruby? I’ll try getting Neo to tell me what’s going on in the meantime.”

 

“I will,” Ruby smiled at Hei. 

 

“Oh, catch” Hei threw something at Ruby.

 

“A Harmonizer?” Ruby turned the white pin over.

 

“Yeah. They do teams at Beacon. Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone you can use that with.”

 

“They could find out about the UG, Neo and you,” Ruby said.

 

“We’ll deal with that problem if it comes up,” Hei shrugged, “do everyone a favor, Ruby, don’t go full Phones.”

 

Ruby tugged at the headphones around her neck sheepishly, “I like music.”

 

“So do I, doesn't mean I use it to block everything out. This’ll be good for ya. You need to interact outside of the Reapers.”

 

“I don't,” Ruby gripped her arms tight, “I don't get people like that, Hei. I get weapons, I get fighting.”

 

“Then fight,” Hei said, “It’s a school for fighting, isn’t it? There’ll be someone who gets it like you do. There’s that Mistralan girl coming to Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos.”

 

“Who?” Ruby asked.

 

“The Invincible Girl? She’s a big name tournament fighter. Won the Mistral tournament the last four years.”

 

“Sorry. I haven't been paying attention to that stuff,” Ruby’s Scroll beeped again, “I need to go.”

 

Ruby left the club, which was currently closed for repair, blinking as she realized that Yang was in their dad’s beat up truck, “Where’s the Bumblebee?”

 

“Dad’s gonna drop it off at the lockup later,” Yang took Ruby’s dufflebag of weaponry and threw it into the back, “There’s not enough space on her for all our stuff “

 

Ruby sat next to Yang, letting the awkward silence stretch as Yang pulled away from the club. Kolr, who was in the middle of spraying something on one of the walls, stopped to wave at them as they passed.

 

“Yang,” Ruby said as the silence grew to heavy, “I know you’re confused, and that I haven't explained much, but… I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For keeping everyone from you,” Ruby continued, “I was scared of how you would react and you and dad would try to stop me from being friends with them, and be angr-"

 

“I’m not angry, Rubes,” Yang sighed, “but I do wish you would have told me before, you know, I found you in a nightclub. You brought over Kolr a couple of times, right? Why not the rest?”

 

“Because it wouldn't seem strange, me and Kolr knowing each other. The rest though…”

 

“Listen,” Yang said, “I’m not angry. I’m worried, yeah, I don't know these people and you’ve been hanging out with them for years, but I’m not angry. I’m kinda proud, actually.”

 

“Huh?” Ruby’s brain stopped.

 

“I worry about you, Rubes,” Yang said, reaching out to ruffle Ruby’s hair, “You’ve never had many friends. Even if I don't trust some of them a millionth of how far I can throw them, I’m glad you’re coming out of your shell. Maybe you’ll keep that up at Beacon, eh?”

 

“Hei said the same thing,” Ruby unruffled her hair.

 

“Yeah,” Yang’s face suddenly pulled into a scowl, “I’m not happy about him.”

 

“Hei’s not that bad a guy,” Ruby defended. Meddling at times? Yeah, but so was Neo… and Ruby on occasion.

 

“He’s a criminal, Ruby."

 

“He’s,” Ruby drifted off. Hei was a criminal, “He’s a bit like a bear. He likes to act all mean and scary, but his heart is in the right place.”

 

Even if that only went as far as keeping Vale’s UG from collapsing.

 

“I still don't trust him,” Yang said, “but… I trust you, Rubes. If you think he’s an ok guy, I’ll give him one chance. Same as the rest.”

 

“He said the same about you.”

 

“What did I do wrong?” Yang yelped.

 

“He’s not happy he has to stop making money to repair the place,” and Ruby had caught him, crassly, complaining about a numbness around a certain area below his legs to Neo.

 

“Ok, so I overreacted,” Yang said, “I  _ am  _ trying to get better about it.”

 

“I know,” Ruby smiled at her big sister as they parked, “Come on. We have a whole new world to explore.”

 

\--- X  **Pyrrha** X---

 

Pyrrha smiled politely, signing another autograph as she slowly made her way to the airship leading to Beacon. This had happened repeatedly since she arrived.

 

Walking away, Pyrrha got maybe half a dozen steps before another ear piercing squeal cut the air and a young girl rushed in front of her.

 

“OMD,” Did she  _ actually _ say that? Who did that? “You’re Pyrrha Nikos! I saw you fight in the Mistral cup last month! Can I get a picture?”

 

“I-"

 

“Mel! Come over here, I nee-"

 

“Pyrrha!” Pyrrha jumped as an arm was thrown around her back, dragging her away from the girl, “It’s been such a long time!”

 

“I-” Pyrrha saw the stranger’s subtle nod towards the airship. Oh, she was… 

 

Looking over the girl, who was a couple years younger than Pyrrha, the champion immediately noticed the cloak, headphones, and hair tips in red and came up with a name on the spot, “Scarlet! It’s been such a long time!”

 

“I know!” ‘Scarlet’ smiled broadly, ignoring the offended cry of the girl she had snagged Pyrrha from, “What are you doing in Vale?”

 

“I decided I’d like a change of scenery,” and had desperately, foolishly, hoped that she could leave the Invincible Girl behind, “so I decided to come to Vale.”

 

“Really? That’s great to hear!” they passed through the door to the airship. The moment they were far enough away from the door, next to a blond girl sitting next to a red duffel bag, Scarlet let go of Pyrrha, “Wooo.”

 

“Never seen you act like that, Rubes,” the blond said.

 

“I’m,” Rubes hesitated, “ok at acting. Hi! I’m Ruby, this is my sister, Yang.”

 

They were siblings? Other than a general sameness of face structure, they looked nothing alike.

 

“Hello,” Pyrrha smiled at the other girl, “I’m Pyrrha Nikos. Thank you for that, I was worried I would miss the ship.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Ruby said as she smiled, “That was really rude of them, just stopping you like that.”

 

“You grabbed her out of nowhere,” Yang said.

 

Ruby froze, eyes widening as it seemed to dawn on her how rude what  _ she  _ did could be viewed as, “I… uh… I…”

 

“It’s alright,” Pyrrha said gently, “That was very kind of you.”

 

“Uh... “ Ruby looked down, playing with her headphones.

 

“Should be taking off soon,” Yang said, “Then it’s ten minute flight to Beacon.”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby said quietly, dropping to the floor and pulling out a red and black Scroll and began to play some game on it.

 

“Shouldn't you be going?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“Nah,” Yang grinned, looping an arm around her sister's neck with a wide grin, ignoring the startled yelp from Ruby, “Ruby here’s special. She got moved up a couple of grades after a fight with a criminal.”

 

“I’m not special,” Ruby mumbled, switching her Scroll to a texting app as it chimed.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Yang insisted.

 

“I’m only good at one thing,” Ruby said.

 

“What’s that?” Pyrrha asked, lowering herself so she was next to Ruby. Unable to resist, Pyrrha craned her neck just enough to see the message.

 

_ We’re making them. _

 

_ No. _

 

The bluntness of Ruby’s response caused Pyrrha to blink. Huh.

 

“Fighting,” Ruby didn't raise her voice.

 

“Which is why you’re here!” Yang said, “C’mon, Ruby! You’ll be great. Look at this, we haven't even reached Beacon yet and you’ve already made a friend. Right, Pyr?”

 

Pyrrha looked at the two of them. She… she hadn't had a friend in a long time. Her old ones had grown distant as her fame grew, and the people who had taken their place just wanted to ride her coattails, “If you want, Ruby.”

 

“I- Yeah. Yeah,” Ruby didn't seem to notice she had repeated herself, “I’m going to listen to some music now, ok?”

 

“Go ahead,” Yang said, letting Ruby pull the headphones over her ears before turning to Pyrrha, “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Ruby’s always been rough at getting to know people. She’s always been on the shy side, so making a friend this quickly is a big deal.”

 

Pyrrha looked at Ruby, who was playing another game on her phone, “Then I might not be the right person. People tend to gravitate to me.”

 

“Ruby’s good at sticking to the shadows if she needs to,” Yang said, “It might take a bit for her to come out of her shell, but it will happen. I’m sure.”

 

\--- X  **Ruby** X---

 

Ruby stepped out of the airship, immediately acclimatizing to how the UG was affected by the school.

 

Beacon was an area rarely, if ever, touched by the Reapers’ Game. Wasn't much  _ to  _ do there, Ruby had thought.

 

She was mostly right. There was the occasional pocket of Noise, well within acceptable range for a school where emotions were likely to run high, but otherwise it was doing fine.

 

“Ruby?” Ruby focused on reality, where Pyrrha was checking her over, “Are you alright? You seemed distracted…”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled, “just thinking.”

 

Ruby toyed with the idea of skimming the thoughts of those around her like she had at the dock, before throwing it to the side for the mom-

 

A yelp left Ruby’s mouth as someone knocked her aside, leaving her pinwheeling her arms to stay up until Pyrrha and Yang caught her before she fell into another student's luggage.

 

“That was rude of him,” Pyrrha said.

 

“Yeah,” Yang agreed, “but look at vomit boy now.”

 

‘Vomit Boy’ was, as the name said, currently coating the inside of a trash can with the contents of his stomach. Feeling a spike of pity, Ruby used a weak healing psych on him as they passed.

 

“Do you know where we’re supposed to be going?” Ruby asked her friends.

 

“No,” Yang shrugged, “Give me a- hey! You! Any idea where we’re supposed to go?”

 

‘You’ was a black haired girl with a hand under one arm, starting at a scroll. Unable to resist herself, Ruby lightly scraped the surface of the girl’s mind, feeling like she’d done this before. Considering how often she did wide area scans, she wouldn't have been surprised if she  _ had _ .

 

_ Should I-? What? _

 

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked.

 

“Any idea where we’re supposed to be going to?”

 

“The auditorium,” she said.

 

“Good to hear!” Yang said with a grin, “Ya know where that is?”

 

“Yes, it sh-”

 

“Cool! We’ll stick with you, then. I’m Yang, those are Ruby and Pyrrha-"

 

“Yang-" Ruby hissed, “We shouldn't-”

 

“It’ll be  _ fine _ ,” Yang said, “Right-?”

 

“Blake,” the black haired girl said, “I guess.”

 

“I’m Jaune!” Vomit Boy pushed his way into the conversation with a smile that would have looked more natural if he wasn't still heaving from his date with the trash can, “Jaune Arc. Short, swe-"

 

“Yeah,” Yang cut him off, “Whatever Vomit Boy.”

 

“H-Hey!” Jaune stopped, “What’s that about?”

 

“It takes a  _ lot  _ more than a cheesy pick up line to-"

 

“Like she’s one to talk,” Ruby said under her breath, edging away from her sister with Pyrrha, “She’s the queen of cheesy pickup lines.”

 

Blake snorted, “That wasn't even a pickup line.”

 

Ruby tilted her head, “It isn't? Sorry, I’m not one for… well, dating.”

 

At least, she didn't think she was. Yang was always confident with romantic advances, but they were a good way to send Ruby fleeing deep into ‘Phones’ mode.

 

“No, it isn't,” Pyrrha agreed with Blake, “We should probably head to the assembly.”

 

“What about-?” Ruby gestured to the verbal sparring match between her sister and Jaune.

 

“They’ll catch up,” Blake said, turning and walking away.

 

Ruby glanced between the two groups, gripping tightly to her Scroll. She knew the answer Yang and Hei would have wanted her to take.

 

Slowly, reluctantly, Ruby followed Blake and Pyrrha, clinging to Yang’s mind for as far as possible.

 

_ Maybe those other guys aren't so bad. Ruby’s opening up. _

 

\--- X  **Hei** X---

 

Hei stepped into the elevator, hitting the button to send him to the highest floor. The floor that, to anyone but the three most powerful beings in Vale’s UG, didn't exist.

 

Shifting his frequency up, Hei let his muted technicolor wings sprout from his back and stretch, before letting them fade as the doors opened.

 

“Neo,” Hei said, stepping out into the penthouse suite Neo called her home, “We need to talk.”

 

The true form of Vale’s Composer, a shifting, vaguely humanoid silhouette of white light and noise that most people wouldn't have been able to make heads or tails of, turned towards Hei. She pulsed once in shock, before settling into a more human form.

 

“Hei,” Neo said, “I wasn't expecting you.”

 

Hei didn't respond immediately, walking over to the bar and grabbing a set of ingredients for a cocktail, adding ice to the glass, “What are you doing?”

 

“What do you mean?” Neo asked, walking to the bar.

 

“Neither me or Ruby are blind, Neo. You’re up to something,” Hei poured rum and pineapple juice into the glass with practice ease, grabbing a bottle of grenadine and adding it slowly to one side of the glass before pushing it towards Neo, “and you’re not being particular subtle about it. Sending Torchwick my way, then sending Ruby to the store he was robbing. Was her going to Beacon part of the plan too?”

 

Neo took the Mistral sunset, playing with the glass, “No, but it’s an interesting development, so I’m letting it pass.”

 

Hei raised an eyebrow as he poured whiskey into a mixing glass, “Development?”

 

“Mhh,” Neo nodded, sipping her drink, “I didn't see it coming.”

 

“That tends to be what a development means,” Hei snarked, measuring a small amount of sugar and adding it to the glass. Grabbing a bottle of bitters, he continued, “What was your plan then?”

 

“Didn't really have one,” Neo shrugged, “I just thought it would be interesting to see how far they pushed her. I’m disappointed, I expected her to at least use a psych or two.”

 

“You threw a bunch of thugs at a Conductor and expected anything other than a thrashing?” Hei took a sip from his own drink, “I’m sending you the bill for their hospital stay, by the way.”

 

“Oh the humanity,” Neo deadpanned, “It’s not like I’m wanting for money.”

 

“Right, next question. What would you have done if Torchwick hadn't gotten away?”

 

“Wouldn't have been the first jailbreak,” Neo said, “It’s pitifully easy to get in when you can just shift frequencies.”

 

“Right,” Hei said, making a note to have Ruby add a sigil to the jail so that wasn't possible, “Last question. Why are you doing all this?”

 

“I’m bored.”

 

Hei did his best to keep his anger off his face, “You’re  _ bored _ ? That’s why you’re doing this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hei downed his drink, pouring whiskey into the glass and bypassing the other ingredients completely, “Neo…”

 

Neo shrunk at Hei’s tone of voice, looking like the little girl he had found on the streets so long ago, “I-"

 

“Are you trying to get yourself erased?” Hei growled, “The Council is already pissed at you, push them too hard and they  _ will _ replace you with Ruby.”

 

Neo flinched, like she hadn't considered that, “I’ll figure out something.”

 

Hei sighed, “Listen, Neo. I don't want things to end badly, neither does Ruby. But if we have to choose between you and Vale…”

 

“You’d pick Vale every time,” Neo said softly, “I know. This is just a bit of fun, if things get too bad, I’ll come back here. Lie low for a few years and wait for this to all blow over.”

 

“And Torchwick? You know there’s almost no chance he’d make it to Reaper status.”

 

“I don't know, if math and fighting can be art, why not theft?”

 

Because it completely missed the point of the Reapers Game?

 

“I-” Hei stopped as his Scroll suddenly went off. There was only one other person that could contact him here. Opening it, Hei put it on speaker phone, “Ruby! What-"

 

“Hei,” Ruby sounded serious, “How quickly can you get to Beacon?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Something came up. I need your help to deal with it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I… Ruby paused, “I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone. Just hurry.”

 

Hei shared a look with Neo as Ruby hung up, “Sounds bad.”

 

“Go check,” Neo said, “Ruby’s self sufficient, if she’s calling you day one…”

 

“It’s bad. I’m off.”

 

\---X  **Ruby** X---

 

Ruby sat up, checking around to see if there was anyone awake. Yang sprawled out across the floor with her top riding up a bit high (Ruby adjusted it), Jaune in a similar state except with footsie pajamas, Pyrrha asleep in her sleeping back and Blake cocooned in hers a bit farther away, since Yang wouldn't let her split from the group. A quick scan showed the incoherent babble of sleep across all their minds, and Ruby stood up the rest of the way, shifting into the UG and walking towards the exit. 

 

Making sure to shut the door behind her, Ruby began to explore the halls of her new home.

 

Walking into a group of Noise, Ruby felt her shadow disappear as a pair of Mosh Grizzlies. Holding out a hand, Ruby let the black-red sword form, activating her Semblance to launch herself towards them in a nearly intangible mass of smoke and petals, cutting through them with a single move.

 

Letting the sword fade, Ruby pulled out her scroll, activating the app that would scan for large collections of Noise at long range. 

 

A slow ping came from the scroll as Ruby followed the radar, confirming there was a Noise infestation somewhere in Beacon.

 

Moving her arm, Ruby frowned at the result. Down? What could possibly be down from here? 

 

She needed to find a elevator.

 

…

 

That took over an hour of wandering to find, finally coming to a stop before the main CCT tower. Stepping into the elevator, Ruby stared at the buttons. Nothing for going further down.

 

Sighing, Ruby paced within the confines of the elevator, gathering and dispersing the red an-

 

Oh. Duh.

 

Activating her Semblance, Ruby transformed into the billowing cloud of smoke and petals, reforming on the other side and letting herself plummet. Inches above the ground, she activated it again to stop her fall and allow her access to the room beyond the elevator doors.

 

In between her and the other end of the hall was a  _ giant _ purple beetle Noise, its pincers replaced with a pair of green tribal designs. It didn't turn towards her, focused on something beneath it.

 

Ruby didn't blink as hundreds of red and black orbs formed behind her, shifting to weaponry as a scythe formed in her hand. A single mental order sent the force of the Conductor’s might raining into the Noise.

 

The beetle actually managed to turn before the assault grew too much, exploding into static. Ruby released a bored sigh as she let the scythe break apart. This was one bad part of her job, most Noise she fought just weren't up to the challenge of facing the Conductor. Why she normally restricted herself to conventional weaponry, just to stave off the monotonous boredom of cutting them down without any dangerm

 

Walking forward, Ruby crouched next to the unmoving, maimed body the beetle had been focused on. Turning them over, Ruby sucked in air as she stared at the gaping hole in their side. No blood, just a rough edge around her side.

 

“You alright?” Ruby asked.

 

The woman moaned, taking Ruby’s offered hand and letting the Conductor help her over to the wall.

 

She needed it, seeing as she was missing a her left leg up to her waist, among other parts.

 

“Hey,” Ruby said, applying everything she could to the woman, “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m,” the woman moaned again, “You can see me?”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby said, “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Amber,” the woman said, “Who are you? How can you see me?”

 

“I’m Ruby and it’s complicated. How long have you been like this?”

 

“I don't remember,” Amber said.

 

So she almost assuredly had little time left.

 

“Give me a second, I need to call someone,” Ruby stood, reaching for her Scroll.

 

\---X  **Hei** X---

 

Hei carefully carried the injured woman into Ruby’s loft, seating her on one couch, “ Amber, was it?’

 

“Yes,” Amber nodded, wincing, “Hei, right?”

 

“Call me Junior,” Hei said, the practiced request coming easy, “What were you doing in that vault? Do you remember?”

 

“No, I just woke up there one day, with nobody able to see me.”

 

“Sit still a sec,” Hei grabbed the first aid kit from the closest, pulling out a bandage roll and slowly wrapping it around Amber’s empty eye socket. He had seen worse, but he didn't want her to feel self conscious if Kolr popped up from wherever he was spray painting.

 

“Oh,” she reached up, prodding it gently, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” Hei said, walking to the couch opposite of her, “Listen, there’s no easy way to say this. You should be dead.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Yeah,” Hei sighed, “Like I said, no easy way to say it. You’re in the Underground, imagine it as this midpoint between the Realground, the land of the living, and the afterlife. Most people who are here are because they died.”

 

“So I’m dead?” Amber’s good hand, the one that wasn't mutilated, closed as she looked away from him.

 

Damnit. This wasn't  _ his  _ job. This was something a Harrier should be doing, but…

 

“No,” Hei said, “That’s where the headache starts. Your body was in the room with you, probably didn't notice it, with that giant Noise on you, but it was in that machine in the back.”

 

“I was alive?” Amber asked.

 

“Yeah. And considering the life report crap on it, someone wants to keep you that way.”

 

“So,” Amber’s voice lightened, “I can go back to my body?”

 

“No,” Hei said, “Things are… they’re complicated, Amber. You’re alive, but you’re detached from your body. It’s, I don't know, it’s like someone was trying to absorb your Soul. Until we find who it was and get the portions they took back, there’s no chance of fixing the damage.”

 

For all Hei knew, they wouldn't be able to do it  _ with _ the rest. Hei was just as blind as Ruby on this one, he’d never seen anything like it.

 

Which meant Hei would have to talk to his ‘siblings’. Damnit.

 

“Then what do we do?”

 

“I,” Hei scratched his chin, “I don't know. We can't put you in the Game, you’re technically not dead and you’d be useless to your partner with so much of your body missing, but the Noise will keep hunting you if we keep you like this. You’re also starting to get weaker, which is…”

 

“Game?” Amber asked.

 

“Reaper’s Game. You pay something for the chance to win your life back, now be-"

 

“You can do that? Who are you people?”

 

“I’m a club owner,” Hei said simply, “but Ruby? She’s a Reaper, they keep the UG running like clockwork. I need to thin- got it!” 

 

“Got what?”

 

“So, going the way you are, you don't have much longer, even like this. What we can do is turn you into a Noise, bind you to a pin and have someone like Ruby carry you around. A powerful Reaper wouldn't even begin to notice the drain needed to keep you alive long enough for us to get to the bottom of this.”

 

“A Noise? You can do that?”

 

“Soul is Soul, it doesn't matter where it came from or what form it takes. Reapers can turn themselves into a Noise and back easily. It’d be temporary, if that’s what you're worried about.”

 

“I- I don't get what’s going on-"

 

“Yeah, that’s a common reaction. Listen, it’s all we can do to keep you alive at the moment. Yes or no?”

 

“I-”

 

“Yes or no?”

 

“...Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Purruby starts trying to encroach *shakes fist to sky*


End file.
